Ohya Ken
- Anime= - Manga= }} |jname = 大屋 健 (おおや けん) |rname = Ōya Ken |status = Alive |age = 65 (Kengan Ashura)Ohya Ken's profile 67 (Kengan Omega) |height = 164cm |weight = 78kg |birthday = September 14th |gender = Male |affiliations = Ginokuniya Bookstore |relatives = |manga debut = Chapter 15 |omega debut = Chapter 24 |anime debut = Episode 3 |seiyuu = Urayama Jin (Japanese) Tony Azzolino (English)}} Ohya Ken (大屋 健, Ōya Ken; "Ken Ohya") is the CEO of Ginokuniya Bookstore, a member of the Kengan Association, and a good friend of Yamashita Kazuo. Appearance Ohya Ken is a jovial looking man with a plump face with rosy cheeks and a rosy nose (usually due to being intoxicated), thick black eyebrows and short matted fair hair atop his head. He dresses casually, usually wearing a white shirt with the top buttons undone and casual trousers. Personality Kenny is a surprisingly attentive and persuasive man, contrasting his booze-loving appearance. He is also extremely casual and easygoing, able to strike up conversations with complete strangers and make acquaintances from them. Plot ''Kengan Ashura Ken first met Yamashita Kazuo in the Tokita Ohma-Sekibayashi Jun match, drunkenly claiming that Ohma didn't stand a chance, and may as well give up. Yamashita accosted him and demanded that he take it back. Later, after Yamashita had become a Kengan Association member, Ken called him out of the blue and invited him for drinks. He told him about the full cost of participation in the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, and, after a brief run-in with Yamashita's superiors who identified him, Ken revealed that he was taking part in the tournament and would enter the bartender, Himuro Ryo, as his fighter. The day before boarding the S.S. Kengan to the tournament, Ken met Kaneda Suekichi, and invited him to join him to the tournament. He introduced Kaneda to Yamashita on board the S.S. Kengan, after the latter had made his way through the preliminaries, and urged him to end Kaneda's winning streak at shogi. However, he was unaware of Kaneda's true motives until Kaneda challenged Himuro for his spot as a fighter. While incredulous at first, after seeing Kaneda thoroughly crush Himuro, Ken decided to bet on this strange newcomer and registered him as his new fighter. On Ganryu Island, Ken was approached by Hayami Katsumasa with an offer to join the Society of a Hundred. He arrived at the selection meeting with Hayami, looking much more stern and sober than usual and declined Hayami's offer. On the first day of the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, before Kaneda's match against Gaolang Wongsawat, Kazuo wished Ken the best of luck, saying they should go for a drink after it all ended. Ken then opened his suit jacket, revealing his stash of liquor inside, before noting they should have a drink now. At that, the two clinked their glasses and watched the fight unfold. Despite Kaneda's brave performance, he was defeated, ending Ginokuniya Bookstore's attempt at winning the tournament. With Kazuo commiserating Ken, the latter told him it wasn't too bad as he had already made other business deals behind the scenes. At the end of the second round, Ken was huddled with the other competing Kengan Association members in one of Metsudo's rooms during Hayami Katsumasa's attempted coup d'etat. After the coup had been suppressed, Ken was seen throwing up outside the nighttime party. Some time after the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, Ken and Yoshitake Yoshiro picked up Kazuo from his old workplace in a limousine, taking him to his new office. Kengan Omega'' Being called into an emergency Kengan Association board meeting, he and other Association members discussed the upcoming competition between the Kengan Association and Purgatory as well as the recent murder of an individual impersonating Yuzaki Mumon. Notes & Trivia *He is a lover of alcohol, his motto being, "Drink hard, play hard". Publicly stating that he would never stop drinking for as long as he is alive, Ken can drink anything that is alcoholic. *Ken joined the Kengan Association at the age of 27 and has been a member ever since.Chapter 34 *Kenny and Kazzy are good friends and go out drinking together often however, when they get drunk they spiral out of control.4-koma: The Other Main Character Who Didn't Show Up In The End References Navigation Category:Ashura Characters Category:Male Category:Kengan Association Member